Bed Talk
by YuriChan220
Summary: A fluffy little one-shot of Nico x Nozomi as they have a nice cuddle in bed and have a lovely talk. Another "thank you" gift for Mikey-kun.


**Bed Talk**

 **Pairing: Nico x Nozomi**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first Nico x Nozomi fanfic. I guess not many people really ship these two that much, but hey. This pairing needs some more love as well as other uncommon pairings. So, I hope you enjoy this story. :)**

"Ahhhh~!" Nozomi sighs happily as she puts on her night gown. "What a nice bath~!"

"You and me both," Nico says as she finishes combing her hair.

"Say, why didn't you join me?" Nozomi asks as she turns to the petite girl. "We could've had lots of fun doing that."

"Wh-why?" Nico says while turning bright red. "Isn't your bath narrow?"

Nozomi takes a few steps closer and wraps her arms around her. "Yes, but both of us can still fit. I could've washed your hair~." She strokes the raven-haired girl's medium length tresses gently.

Nico blushes as she turns away. "Y-you would've done something embarrassing."

"Aw, come on, Nico-chi. No one else is around."

"Yes, well, it's your fault for taking me to your own home," Nico shoots back.

"Ah, now that hurt," Nozomi raises both of her hands as she makes a groping gesture. "Does my love need some punishment?"

Nico backs away a few steps while holding her hand up. "N-no! Please don't!"

"Too bad!"

 _Rub! Rub! Rub!_

"Hey, hey! Ow! That hurts!" Nico screams.

"Hehe! Despite having a flat chest, it still feels good~" Nozomi coos as she continues rubbing the petite girl's chest.

"Nozomi!" Nico screams again, unable to resist the strong groping.

Thankfully, the violet haired girl stops and pulls away. "Ahhhh, now that felt good."

"Good for you!" Nico shouts as she holds her chest. "Ow!"

After about a few minutes of getting settled, the two climb into Nozomi's bed and the violet haired girl turns off the lights. She then snuggles close to the petite girl with an arm wrapped around her. However, Nico is caught off guard when she hears some sniffing coming from Nozomi.

"You smell really nice~!" Nozomi coos as she snuggles closer to her. "I guess my shampoo really did the trick."

"Hey, get off me!" Nico cries as she tries to push the tall girl away. "Y-you're getting too clingy."

Nozomi just smiles. "It's fine to sleep like this right?"

"Not with you jabbing me with your huge chest!" Nico presses.

"Oh~? But that's how you like it, right?"

"I don't care either way!"

Nozomi sits up and frowns. "So . . . what do you like?"

Nico turns away and blushes. "W-well . . . it's not like I want to be close to you. It's just that . . . it feels a bit warm with you there."

"So what if I try to-"

"No! Do not do that!"

"Why not? We're both girls."

"Yes, but . . . it's too embarrassing if you do that!"

Both of them stay silent for a few more minutes as the two turn over and stare at the ceiling.

"Nozomi?"

"Yes?"

"How long have we dated?"

"Hmm . . . about 5 months at most."

Nico turns to her lover. "It's been a long time since you had confessed to me."

"Actually, you did," Nozomi corrects.

"Eh!? N-no way! You know I was . . ." Nico stops at her sentence as Nozomi turns to her lover with a look of worry.

"It's alright, Nico-chi," she says gently as she wraps an arm around her. "You can tell me."

"I had loved Maki-chan," Nico continues. "But . . . I was too late to confess to her because she had loved her two best friends, Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan."

"I know," Nozomi says gently. "Then, you came to me and told me about what happened."

"You were the only one I could turn to!" Nico says. "I didn't know who else to talk to!"

Nozomi just keeps on smiling as she kisses her lover on the forehead. "You did the right thing talking to me. Actually . . . after I found out Eli-chi going out with Honoka-chan, I was devastated. So, both of us needed to fix our broken hearts."

Nico rests her head on the taller girl's chest. "Indeed. And it worked out quite well to be honest."

Nozomi nods as she strokes Nico's hair gently. "Mm-hmm. Ever since then, both of us started dating."

Nico nods. There is silence once again.

"Hey, Nico-chi?"

"Hmm?"

"How much do you love me?"

Nico backs away a bit while blushing furiously. "Wh-why would you ask that silly question!?"

"Hehe! Just tell me. How much you love me, Nico-chi~?"

It took about 10 seconds for Nico to come up with an answer. "W-well . . . I-I . . . love you . . . wh-what are you trying to pull?"

Nozomi smirks as she raises her hand while doing a groping gesture. "Nico-chiiiiiii . . ."

"No! Don't! Y-you know I love you a lot! Will that do!?"

"You love me as much as?"

"Um . . . I don't know . . . the mountains?"

Nozomi shakes her head. "A bit bigger than that."

"The ocean then!"

"Not quite!" Nozomi shakes her head again.

"Grr! You little . . .!"

"Come on, you're getting closer~!" Nozomi encourages.

Nico blushes again. "Then, I love you as much as . . . the world."

Nozomi nods as she kisses her on the lips and pulls away. "And I feel the same way. No, in fact, as much as the universe. You are more to me than anyone else in this planet." She caresses Nico's cheek as she offers a gentle smile.

"Nozomi . . ."

Both of them share a quick kiss and pull away again.

"By the way, Nozomi . . ."

"Hmm?"

"Y-you smell nice, too," Nico manages to get out. "And . . . well . . . I may not admit it, but . . . I want . . . to thank you for being my-" She looks up as she finds her lover asleep. _Dang! She fell asleep!_ she thinks to herself.

While Nozomi is sound asleep, she begins to roll over a bit, making herself facing the ceiling. Nico stares at the violet-haired girl and then at her arm. She gently, ever so gently, takes Nozomi's arm and puts it around herself while wrapping her own arm around her lover. While sniffing the sweet aroma Nozomi had put on herself, Nico herself drifts off to sleep.

 _I love you . . . Nozomi._

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's dang short, but it's just an experiment to see if I should make a full story about them. Besides, as much as I like Eli x Nozomi, I like Nico x Nozomi, too. Give them some love as well, please! Oh, some of this is inspired by a little comic from Dynasty Reader. Give it a read if you want. :)**

 **A-anyway, this is another dedication to my very good friend, Major Mike Powell III. Thanks for being my support and again inspiring me to write "Love Live" fanfics.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review. ;)**


End file.
